All I Have Left
by write and read forever
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is having a hard time accepting her brothers death. Her life just keeps getting worse. Will someone be there for her, or will she have to be strong for herself? "Because I may be beautiful, but I can't keep being strong for myself." please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Write and Read forever! I have made a fanfic called Tears, Love Jonathon Morganstern that went over really well with you guys! So I decided to give the TMI fandom another. Okay okay I need reviews to update more, so if you want some more Chapter I need at least 1 review. Oh and you may want to listen to the song "How to be a Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds Thanks guys! – write and read forever**

Chapter 1- Wearing my heart on a sleeve.

Isabelle's POV

I closed my eyes.

Max sitting there holding that tiny solder.

Max asking me to read him a comic book.

Max telling me he loved me

Max wanting to talk to me.

Out of all my worst days, nothing compared to this awful pain in my stomach. For a moment my parents didn't matter. Simon didn't matter, Jace didn't matter, Alec didn't matter, Clary didn't matter. Even my parents didn't matter. Why did bad things happen to me?

I sit on my bed in the Institute thinking about the worst day of my life. I run my hands over the rune patterns on my arms. Their everywhere, this life of killing. Christmas time was here and Max wasn't here to run around, franticly asking for comic books from Santa. I felt tears wet my cheeks. I couldn't take the pain head on like Jace. I couldn't talk about it with someone like Alec. I kept it to myself. I can't take this pain eating away at me.

I walk over to the tiny glass vase on my vanity. It was painted with flowers and it had been my 5th generation Aunt Sophie's anniversary gift from her husband, Gideon. I picked it up and let it drop, hearing a satisfying shatter sound it made when it hit the ground.

Only then had I realized what I had done. I frantically started picking up the glass pieces, watching every memory of Max I ever had vanish with the each piece of porcelain I threw away. Once it was all picked up, I looked down at my hands to see cuts and blood bubbling at the site. I couldn't even feel them. I washed them off in the bathroom, feeling the sting and burn when I poured antiseptic on them.

I heard the door open and saw Jace standing there. Clary must not be here, strangely I didn't care if she was or not.

"I heard a shatter, by the angel Isabelle your hands!" he exclaimed while pointing at them. I held them at my side, feeling the new blood get on my pants. I looked into his amber eyes and saw the same guilt I was feeling. I started to sob, which I had never done in front of Jace before. "Did Simon do something, because I swear when I'm done with him he will" I cut him off by slapping him crossed the face. He looked into my eyes and could tell what was wrong.

"Izzy, it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He told me. "I-I ca- can't, I-it was ALL MY FAULT!" I choked screaming the last part. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing in my bloody hands. Jace got on his knees with a bandage in hand and wrapped my hand up. I soon fell asleep, my last thought thinking how cold those tiles were. My inky hair serving as a blanket.

Maybe I should wear my heart on my sleeve anymore, because I always let the wrong people in

**Like it? Please Please PLEASE review! I love getting reviews it makes my day! Love you all**

**-write and read forever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back already because I got this AWESOME review this morning! It was like AMAZING! They requested some Sizzy in this chapter, so I'll add some. –write and read forever**

Chapter 2- Ruby necklace, blue dress

Isabelle's POV

Waking up in my bed was awkward. Jace probably carried me, and that made it weird. I stretched my arms out, looking at all the black runes that mundanes would think Shape's did if I showed them. I waltz by my trash can to see the glass from the vase was gone. Along with memories.

Jace was cooking, and Clary was sitting at the bar table. Clary was here? Whatever. Like I cared i had better things to do. "Hey Izzy! I think we're going on a hunt today." She said in her cheerful tone. "Yeah okay" I answered back, not feeling up to anything today. "What's wrong? Are you sick, hurt? Iz, you look like horrible! And there's blood seeping through the bandage on your hands. What's wrong?" she asked. Questions, questions, that's all they asked now. A plate was shoved in front of me, but I didn't feel like eating. I shoved it away and got up.

I ran fast into my room. I could feel tears threating to spill. I heard my phone beep. I grabbed it to see Simon's name at the top.

{**the text is in italics}**

_Hey! Its Simon! Wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the park this morning_

_They put up the Christmas tree there! After last night, I think you need some air. K pick you up at 10. – your Edward Cullen {Simon.} _

I smiled, which only Simon made me do. But how did he know about last night?Part of me pushed to be with him, make him happy. But the other part was scared. What if he doesn't love me? what if he leaves me? I can't take chances. I shouldn't go, but somehow I found myself changing into a different outfit. Shimming into my jeans, and throwing on a low cut sweater that showed my perfect figure that most girls were jealous of. I put my sleek black hair in a ponytail and zipped up my brown leather boots that had a 5 inch heel. I repainted my nails a cream color and added a shimmering glittery coat on top. Had to spice things up I guess. Then for makeup! Red lips, smoky eyes and lots of black mascara. I then pulled out my ruby necklace and put it on. I guess it was from another one of my 5th generation aunts, her name was Cecily. She married Gideon's brother, Gabriel.

I grabbed my purse, and waited. I heard the downstairs doorbell ring, and Simon's voice. I waltzed down the stairs, acting like normal Isabelle and not broken Isabelle. He stood there, making my heart jump in my chest. "Isabelle, your- you're a knockout." He said with a breathtaking voice. I smiled at him, "What the hell are you wearing, vampire?" I asked and watched him look down at his Starwars tee. His cheeks turned as red as they really could.

We sat on a bench in the park. "Isabelle, what's wrong? I came over last night to talk to your parents about Raphael's latest move, but they weren't there. so I looked for Jace and he was really worried about you. You looked like you were wasted, and you were passed out on the floor. I picked you up and carried you to your room." He told me, with a worried look on his face.

"Simon, I'm fine. We have bigger problems here. Like where Sebastian is and who he's going to kill or kidnap or hijack next." Simon looked at me still, with love.

"Iz, all I care about is you. Please let me in." he pleaded. I shook my head softly. Then the phone rang. It was Magnus.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle, It-its Alexander, Seb- Sebastian came and I tri- tried to s-stop him but Alec, he st- stepped in front of me. H- he wa- was stabbed. I- I think he's Dead. Come here and hurry!" he sobbed to me. I got up and ran. Thinking of how I needed to get to Alec. I felt Simon come next to me. "Isabelle what happened?" he asked. But I didn't answer.

**Please review if you want another chapter! **

**Love you guys- write and read forever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People! I got some AMAZING reviews yesterday so you know how I roll, MORE CHAPTERS! Right now I'm watching COB while writing this so isn't that fantastic. Jemmina West is AMAZING as Izzy! –write and read forever**

Chapter 3- Don't you dare

Isabelle's POV

When we got to Magnus's, Alec was lying on the floor. I tried to keep in the tears, and thankfully I did. Alec was bleeding from everywhere, blood stained the floor. Magnus was trying to work all his powers into healing him like he did when Madame Dorthia a.k.a Demon Dorthia almost killed him before. Glittery tears ran down his face, swirling into odd shapes and reflecting different colors. "Isabelle, go grab me some elderfay(**yeah I just made that up) **I nodded running and searching the house for it.

I had found it in a tiny box in the study. Labeled W.H in gold letters. I heard the door open, and saw a teenage girl with brown hair falling down her shoulders in waves. Her gray eyes fixed on mine for a moment, then to the box. I watched as her eyes filled with tears. "It's your brother, isn't it?" she asked in a gentle voice. I nodded softly, and she grabbed my arm. We walked down the hall where there we found the herb. "Run, Isabelle Lightwood. We cant have another Lightwood dying on us now can we?" I nodded. "what's your name?" I asked her. "Tessa Herondale, but my husband died century's ago so call me Tessa Grey. I'm a friend of the Lightwoods, my bestfriend was your aunt Sophie and Will's sister was married to Gabriel. She's the reason you have that ruby." She said while pointing at it. I nodded and smiled at her.

I ran down the hall to see Simon biting Alec's neck. "SIMON!" I yelled but he kept on sucking.

I felt like I was going to pass out, and I did just that. I couldn't watch any longer.

I woke up in a spare bedroom of Magnus's. Tessa was sitting in the chair beside my beside my bed, patting a cold rag on my face. "Morning" I groggily told her and she just smiled. "You remind me of my daughter, Lucie. She would have liked you. You have that same strong heart about you." She told me.

"Where's Alec and Simon?" I asked and watched her smile get bigger. "Simon saved Alec. His blood transfused into Alec, without turning him into a vampire. Alec is well and resting and Simon is in the kitchen waiting for you. I'll send for him if you'd like." She told me, and I nodded yes. She smiled and left. But I slowly fell asleep again

**Like? Oh I'm not done yet! Review for another chapter! –write and read forever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you were happy about the last chapter! Please keep reviewing! Love you guys! – Write an Read forever**

Chapter 4- What's the catch?

Isabelle's POV

The cold of the tiles seeped into my bones as I walked into the kitchen. Simon, Jace and Clary were talking. Clary laid a crossed the couch and Jace sat on the edge cushion. Simon stood in front of them with a mug of blood.

I crouched down and hid behind the wall leading into the living room. (**Simon= bold, Clary= italics, Jace= underlined.)**

**"How are we going to tell her?"**

_"Simon, don't worry about it, we'll find a way."_

"Yeah Bloodsucker, We will be fine." 

**"I don't care about you, Herondale I care about Isabelle." **

_"Guys! Really? It's not like he's dead. It's just a Silent brother. I mean if Jace took it that well, then so can she."_

I decided it was time to see what they were talking about. "Who's going to be a silent Brother?" I asked them watching their faces go pale.

(**Back to normal conversations)** "Isabelle, Alec he's going to be a Silent Brother because the vampire blood it well, if not treated by being a silent brother, could kill him" Clary explained. "Yeah he's coming here for one last goodbye should be here any time now." Jace told me. I looked to Simon, for comfort maybe? He extended his arms to me, and I ran into them. "Shh, Iz it will all be fine. I'm sorry I really am, Gosh I'm and awful person." Simon rubbed my back. I let go and ran to the guest room. I changed into a white, tight lacy dress. I heard the door creek and saw Tessa come in.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" she asked, she had been so nice to me. I nodded and she grabbed a brush. It took her less than 2 minutes to pin my hair back in a bun. I turned to smile at her "Good luck with your brother, I'm sure he will be fine." She said and walked out. "I sure hope so." I whispered under my breath.

I zipped up my black boots with a 5 inch heel. I went a bit lower since this was an occasion. I walked out to see Alec standing there. My mom was standing beside him, but my father was nowhere to be seen. Mom had got around and accepted Alec's sexuality, but my father never did. He refuses to be around Alec. I ran into his arms, smelling the scent of candlewood he always carried. "Alec" I breathed. I felt his hands come up and stroke my hair. "Isabelle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was hardly ever there for you. And for being an ass all the time. For making you sad and worried. I love you so much. Please don't forget that." he told me. I cried into his shirt. "Never, Never ever ever. I promise. Come and see us if you can." I cried. "take care of Magnus for me." he told me and I nodded. He let me go and turned to leave.

He must have already said goodbye to everyone else. I stood in the doorway sobbing. I fell to my knees shaking in sobs. "A-Alec! C- C- Come Back! P-P-Please!" I cried. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. I fell into Simon's arms like a ragdoll.

I swore to myself I would never get that upset in front of anyone ever again.

**Please Review. Tell me what you thought! Bye!- write and read forever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating. Here is an update though!**

- **Write and read forever **

Chapter 5- It's Okay

Isabelle's POV

I've been spending a lot of time with Magnus these past couple days. He refuses to have any parties, even when Chairman goes missing and returns. I don't go back to the Institute and stay with him. We watch Netflix all day, so mundane. I wear big tees of Alec's and grey sweats, not the usual Isabelle.

That's when the doorbell rang. Magnus threw a hand out and black glitter sprayed out. Showing his mood, the door swung open and hit the back wall so hard that the wood cracked. I watched and took a bite of my ice cream. Jace strutted in, trying to be all model like. I turned my head to him.

"Isabelle we're taking you home." He announced. He looked at me and his face dropped for a moment. "I'm not leaving. I'm old enough to make my OWN choices and this is mine." I stated while standing up. I was angry. I felt a burning sensation on my arm and slowly started to get tired. Then I realized it was a rune. One Clary more than likely made up. I started to fall to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! PLEASE PLEASE STOP STOP STOPPPPPP! PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed feeling my body go numb and paralyzed. Jace looked at me with eyes of sorrow. "Isabelle, I'm so sorry but we had to." "I hate you! I hate you! Please I hate you so much!" I yelled at Jace. Then I completely passed out.

**Yes, no maybe so? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends and readers! Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays! I'm supppeerrrr sorry it took so long for this chapter but I hope to make a couple more while I'm on break! Love you all! – write and read forever**

Chapter 6

Isabelle's POV

I woke up in the infirmary with a new rune on my back. I ached all over and felt like I was just hit by a train. My hair ran in different places and there were bruises from where I fell that had not been seen and healed b a rune yet. I got up from the bed, feeling the effects of one of Clary's new runes hit me hard. It was like a force field of healing. Suddenly I felt okay, better than okay I felt kinda high. I looked down at my arm to see a needle poking out. I ripped it out and blood dripped from it, but it was black.

I ran out of the infirmary and into the kitchen were there I found Clary, Jace and Simon. "What is this!" I yelled and they all stopped talking. I held up my arm with the black blood oozing out. Jace froze in his racks and looked at Simon. Simon walked up to me and gently lifted my arm up into his hands. "Isabelle, its vampire blood." He said in a gentle voice. "Why do you guys keep doing this to me? I'm not some lab rat you can test thing on." I told them. Jace looked at me, "We don't think you are, Izzy we're trying to help you. The vampire blood and the rune help give you more energy. The Clave says that Vampire blood makes you a vampire, but it doesn't. It gives you more energy and it keeps you alive longer. You don't age as fast ether. We know this because of Tessa Grey my great great great great great great Grandmother. She has told us this because someone she knew did it and they remand still alive and unharmed. The rune Clary created makes the mind relaxed and balanced, so you don't feel so awful, I know as a fact because she tested it on me. "He explained to me. "Whose Vampire blood is it?" I asked them on a small voice. "Mine" Simon spoke up. "Doesn't that make you lose blood and feel really bad?" I asked him and he nodded yes. "But you know what, it worth it for you Isabelle." He said and I almost cried.

I started to feel better that day, and more relaxed. Slowly everything was piecing together. Until the door rang. Clary got up to get it, and we listened as the door opened and Clary talked for a moment, then she screamed

We all got up and ran to her, but she wasn't there.

**Where's Clary? Review to find out! – write and read forever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this chapter is INTENSE so beware. – write and read forever**

Chapter 7

Isabelle's POV

Clary's gone, and I've never felt more alone. First Max, then Alec now Clary. I have started to train, from 12:00 am to 1:00 am the next day. We figured out it was Jonathon Morganstern that took her, go figure. Sometimes I felt hopeless, and sometimes I felt restless but I never told anyone but Simon. Tessa came over sometimes and told me stories of her past life and about her husband, Will.

It had been 7 weeks since she went missing, and we had not gotten anywhere. I was starting to give up hope. Jace was mentally killing himself. Simon was torn part. It wasn't about me anymore.

I got up one day and decided to look for her myself. It was 1:00 in the morning and I knew even Jace wouldn't be up. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and zipped up my leather black boots. My leather black jacket was bulled up over my neck and my ruby was over my heart. I took my golden electric whip and but it around my arm. I was ready.

Sneaking out of the window, I left only leaving a note. (**Note below!)**

Dear Simon and Jace,

I'm sorry I left without goodbyes, but don't you dare follow me. I'll find her, I will for you. I wouldn't screw up this time. See you whenever

Xoxox Isabelle

I felt the sting of my stele against my arm as I drew. I had looked in Clary's sketch book and saw a new rune that could led me to her. It was like she could see the future. Once I was done I started walking faster, and soon I was running. I knew where she was, I could feel her heartbeat against my ribs, and taste the salty tears that she cried. The blood that dripped off of her hair from he cut that she had made while trying to escape.

I stopped in front of the Pandemonium. There was an exit in the back and that's where she was. I started there and cut through the glass window. I felt the sting of glass as it cut my face. I had drawn a rune on it that made it seem like a normal widow that hadn't been broken on the window. I climbed though, and saw Clary sitting there in a strait jacket. She was cut all over and rocked back and forth.

"Clary" I called in a whisper and she looked at me, her porcine features were stained with red tears. I grabbed a dagger and cut though the jacket and let her free. "Clary, you need to go. I'll fight them off I promise." I told her and she nodded and climbed though the broken window.

I turned to see Jonathon and Raphael standing behind me. Raphael lunged at me and my whip sprang into action. It sliced into his arm, making black blood pour out. Jonathon smiled at me and threw a dagger. I felt it sink into my shoulder and as I stopped to see it, Raphael lunged at me again. I screamed as his nails sunk into me. I whipped out my whip again and slashed Jonathon in the face leaving a red angry blood line to block his vision. I hit Raphael in the neck, leaving him stunned. I looked back to see Jonathon was gone.

I looked down to see Raphael writhing on the floor. I repeatedly slashed him until he stopped moving. I thought I was done until a dagger came through the window and hit me in the back. I yelped as I realized that the dagger was demon poisoned. Slowly I blacked out, which I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

I felt the shake of something and peeled my eyes open to see Simon kneeling over me. His fangs were out.

**Action? Like it! Review your comments.- write ad read forever**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!- write and read forever**

Chapter 8

Isabelle's POV

I watched as Simon drained me dry. Slowly I felt a burn creep up on me and my blood felt like it was catching on fire. But I just laid there, wanting to cry. He was slowly killing me, and I was letting him. I thought of Max, and what he would think. I thought of the best day of my life.

_I was about 10 and Alec was 12. Max was there too but he was little. My mom took us to the park and Jace was there too. We strolled round for a little while then met my dad. We all went to dinner together and for one day we just acted like a normal mundane family. That night my mom left Jace and Alec to put me to bed while she put down Max. Jace and Alec took turns reading to me until o got so tired I just fell asleep._

Slowly the memory faded, as did I. I started to close my eyes, feeling the effects of vampire saliva. I felt a tear wetting my cheek before I went.

Simon's POV

I watched as Isabelle's face drained. I quickly picked her up and carried her. We took the back way so that mundanes wouldn't see us. We were right down the street from Magnus, so I ran to his house. I rang the doorbell 7 times before he answered I cried for him to help me and he just dismissed me in and cleared the table for me to lay her a crossed. A woman with brown hair and grey eyes appeared at the door. Quickly I recognized her as Isabelle's friend Tessa. Magnus asked her to get something and she quickly left to find it. As for me, I felt like a kite. I had the feeling of being high wash over me. I sat down and eventually started to close my eyes. Soon I consumed terror for Isabelle, but it washed over me. Reluctantly I fell asleep, well in the midst of a dream land. I just hoped Isabelle would be fine. But I was in for something even worse.

**Woah! Isabelle's life just keeps getting crazier.- write and read forever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long guys! I had Major writers block! But here it is! –write ad read forever.**

Chapter 9 – What's happing to my life?

Isabelle's POV

It felt like I was dying. The pain was unimaginable. Inside I was screaming, as it burned my veins. I couldn't move and I was dying. Then I felt it.

My heart stopped.

I closed my eyes, seeing the rune of the angel burning a crossed my eyelids.

Simon's POV

I looked down at her dead form lying on the floor. I needed to call someone. I picked up her lifeless body and dragged it out of the window and to the Institute.

Jace laid her on the table and drew runes. None worked. Clary tried new ones but they turned black and sizzled away. I needed to leave and I quickly exited. Leaving only the 2 marks on her neck a symbol of how hard I tried to bring her back.

_1 week later_

Clary's POV

We prepared Isabelle's body for death, slipping on a white long dress on her lifeless body. I caught Jace crying last night, and I comforted him.

I left Isabelle's body on the stone cold table and wished her a farewell before Alec came to take her body to Alclane to be burned. I walked silently to my room and slipped on a white long dress with a braided brown belt. I left my curls untouched and heard a knock on the door.

Jace stood in the same tux he had when Max died. He was crying and I took him into my embrace whispering kind words to him.

Then I allowed myself to cry.

**Sorry for the sadness. It'll get better, I promise. **

**Review your thoughts! **

**-write and read forever**


End file.
